


Dark Deeds

by Natashasolten



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny tempts Vinnie further into the "dark" than he is comfortable with and the result brings them closer together than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Deeds

DARK DEEDS

 

“’Louis, come with me tonight,’ he whispered suddenly.”

\- Anne Rice



 

Outside, in the dark, streetlights splashing the avenues and cars, their own bodies glowing from the expensive Pierre Cardin and Armani silk suits they always wore, he could be anyone.

When night fell, they went out together often, collecting bad debts that normally would be delegated to the lowest of the monkeys on the goon squad. Sometimes they exacted revenge. Or delivered threatening messages. Or just plain reminded the world that they were not to be fucked with. They moved like a unit. They went into places no mother could ever dream her son would find, and took over, took what they wanted, leaving a scent of bravado and expensive cologne lingering in their wake. They cracked the heads of the lowest of the scum-feeders. They threatened, they cajoled, they stole what they wanted because these guys owed Sonny anyway… and they left people wondering if Lucifer himself, and his twin shadow, had finally risen to take over all of the dark side of town

They walked like gods.

It was an addiction. And it was only the two of them, like kids again, going out to find trouble, getting high on it, searching for a quest.

They had such good times, hilarity, camaraderie, unbridled bloodlust ecstasy, that Vinnie began to wonder if he was working for the wrong side. Because they were actually, together, cleaning things up. They were taking down guys the cops had been after for years, pulling in the reins, doing what needed to be done to keep the empire safe.

It was like some fucking epic tale. Sometimes good comes of the bad. Sometimes the dark comes out of hiding and does things right even if there is a little trail of blood, or tears.

For weeks the good times seemed to never end. Vinnie did not feel compromised in the least.

Until that one night….

 

For the most part, even with all that running around, that wildness just leaping in their veins looking for something more to take, to win, Vinnie managed to keep his private life private. And he wasn’t thinking about the cop thing when he thought it, but how those nights fueled the energy within them.

Vinnie was different from Sonny in that way. Vinnie would be done when he was done, looking to go home and collapse and pretend he hadn’t just had the fucking time of his life with the enemy.

He liked running through the dark like a tiger about to strike, but he didn’t like to get that part of it too deep in him. He didn’t like the people at all. And he really didn’t like the whores.

On the other hand, Sonny had appetite. Sometimes he’d go off with two women at once. Vinnie didn’t care. He even laughed about it. But his stomach turned at the thought of following Sonny to that point, and that was where he drew the line. He’d call a cab. And he’d be gone. No fuss. No muss.

Sonny never said anything about it. They didn’t talk about stuff like that.

For which Vinnie was eternally grateful.

But then one night, a beautiful night, really, when the rain was falling softly on the windshield making the traffic lights into kaleidoscope snowflakes, and everything seemed moist and secret and hidden and just oh so fine, the kind of night when souls are damned or saved, Sonny said to him, very softly, “I know you don’t like whores, but I know the sweetest place.”

Vinnie was driving. He said, without making any excuses, and without taking his eyes off the road, “No.” Cars passing by made slick noises on the road. Sometimes water sprayed up, hitting their side windows.

“C’mon. I don’t wanna go alone,” Sonny cajoled, a lilt to his voice, a seductive tone he didn’t necessarily save just for women.

“I’m really tired. But I’ll drop you off,” Vinnie offered.

Sonny sighed. “No, it’s okay.”

There was silence.

Then Sonny said, “Why don’t you just come with me and if you don’t like it you can leave.”

“No.”

Sonny fidgeted, his knees bouncing. “Can I ask….”

“No,” Vinnie interrupted.

“But everything we do together is so good. We always have a blast. Would you at least come with me and then just wait for me?”

Vinnie swallowed hard. The windshield wipers were working furiously. The downpour strengthened. He slowed the car to a crawl.

Finally Vinnie said, “Can I wait in the car?”

“But it’s fucking freezing!”

“I have a coat.”

Sonny hit the armrest with his fist. “Damn you’re stubborn.”

“I have a germ phobia,” Vinnie said.

“They have fucking showers,” Sonny replied.

“And penicillin?”

“That’s what condoms are for, pal”

Vinnie said nothing.

“Vinnie, come on.”

Vinnie shook his head.

“These are the cleanest, the prettiest girls…. I swear. What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it. I’m not judging you,” Vinnie said hotly. “I just…well…paying for it makes me feel like I can’t get a girlfriend on my own.”

“Fuck that, that’s not what it means. These aren’t girls you’re taking home to meet your mother. This is just for now. In this closed little moment of time. No one else has to know. I feel like I’m on top of the world right now, and I need it, ya know?”

Of course Vinnie knew. He wasn’t dead. He had the feeling. The rush of their nights doing dark deeds together. But he didn’t want any place in this part of it. For him it was like giving the last of his inner private sanctity over to that dark, and he wasn’t up for it. Ever.

“I’ll give you anything you want, Vinnie. Just come with me. One time. I swear, it’ll be okay.”

Vinnie thought about that. From his undercover point of view, how could he be in a better position? Sonny was offering him anything for the asking. Maybe an even freer reign. What he could do with that kind of power in Sonny’s empire might even be limitless. Sonny’s trust would embrace him. And the OCB would love him forever.

“Anything, Vinnie, anything,” said the evil tempter.

Vinnie chuckled. “Let me think about it.”

“Yes!”

Vinnie turned to him then. “I did not say yes.”

“I heard it in your laugh.”

“Fuck you, Sonny. Just gimme the directions.”

Sonny said, without preamble, “Turn left.”

 

They got out of the car and the whole night world smelled of rain on asphalt, rain on dust, rain on wild grass that tried to grow between the rotting cracks of the city. Vinnie breathed deep, feeling darkness start to infect him.

He pulled the collar of his overcoat up. Sonny did the same. The rain still came down, but not too hard now. Still, their hair was dripping by the time they got inside.

It was a nice place; Sonny had not lied. Checkered tile floor. Fountains surrounded by baby’s breath. Plants in the corners. Clean. Diffused light that was gold and plum colored. Pretty music that was non-intrusive. It was a business and they were greeted in style.

Off in another room, Vinnie heard the sounds of an illegal casino, the kind that can move at a moment’s notice. He smelled hints of cigar smoke and chlorine from the fountains and the powder of fancy women on the air.

A man in a tuxedo took their coats, gently shaking off the water and handing them each a brocaded hand towel to wipe the rain from their faces and hair. An older woman, dressed in a blue silk suit and wearing about ten diamond rings, said, “Hello, Mr. Steelgrave. Welcome back.”

For the moment, Vinnie felt okay. The place seemed elegant but casual, rich but not looking for trouble. Danger, if it lurked, seemed far removed.

But he never forgot he was still in the underbelly of some beast. Even if it was pretty, even if the red curtains shone in the lamplight, and the silks and satins of everyone’s wardrobe matched couches and pillows and sheets, and voices were soft and hushed, and touches were discreet, he never forgot that the beast would eventually feed.

The elegant woman led them to another room where they all sat and were served small, delicate glasses of liqueur. It was so sweet that Vinnie almost gagged. He put his glass down, noticing that Sonny glanced at him when he did.

Small talk was made. The wet weather. How hard it seemed these days to find good help. And who might this friend be whom they’d never seen before?

“Vincent,” Sonny answered for him. Vinnie did not think he’d ever heard Sonny call him that after the first day they’d met.

Very politely, she inquired as to “Vincent’s” tastes.

Sonny answered for him again, which Vinnie found rather strange but was entirely grateful for. “Maybe a nice girl-next-door type.”

Vinnie closed his eyes. Sonny thought he was giving him a gift. He understood that. But he did not want to be here. In his mind, he was trying to decide when might be the best moment to excuse himself, when the woman asked, “Vincent, would you like another drink?”

He opened his eyes. Everything seemed to glow in this room, the walls, the tapestries, the older woman’s rings, Sonny’s eyes as they watched him carefully.

Vinnie shook his head once.

Sonny leaned toward the woman and said softly, “He’s just a little shy.”

Vinnie rolled his eyes. This did not go unnnoticed. The woman watched him now, as if reading him, assessing. It was almost like an examination and he felt strangely exposed although nothing yet was happening.

She said, “Angie has asked about you, Mr. Steelgrave. I’m sure she would be pleased to see you tonight. And she has a friend, a nice college girl from Philly named Vanessa. May I introduce you?”

“Thank you,” Sonny said.

The woman got up and left them.

“Hey,” Sonny said. “You okay?”

Vinnie did not look at him when he said, almost sarcastically, “Not really.”

“So you wanna go.” It wasn’t a question.

Vinnie finally turned to him. “Yeah I wanna go. I told you, Sonny, this isn’t my cup of cognac.”

Just then, two of the most gorgeous women Vinnie had ever seen entered the room. The blonde had thick, shiny hair that bounced to mid-back. The brunette had the sweetest eyes that had not yet gone hard from life in the shadows. They were young and polite and interested. The blonde went to Sonny. The brunette to Vinnie.

“Hi, Sonny,” Angie said. “I missed you.” She sat down next to him and touched his arm. Sonny responded by taking her hand.

Vinnie was a little surprised at his reticence. Sonny often was not a gentleman when he was paying for it.

Vanessa sat next to Vinnie and said, “Angie never told me Sonny’s friends were so good-looking.”

Sonny made introductions all the way around. The girls were beaming. Vinnie was getting pissed.

Angie suggested they move to another room and stood, with Sonny coming up right behind her. Vanessa also stood, straightening her cocktail dress almost innocently, as if she had no idea how lovely she was. She seemed completely unselfconscious, and if she hadn’t been working here Vinnie actually might’ve been interested.

Vinnie stood and made a motion to Sonny. Sonny looked over at him, frowning.

“Something wrong?” Vanessa asked.

Vinnie said, as politely as possible, “I just realized there is somewhere I have to be right now.”

“Right now?” Vanessa asked. She grasped his hand. “Because we can just have another drink and talk if you want.”

Jesus they were good. “Well…”

“No harm in that, right?” Sonny asked him.

Vinnie glared at him.

Sonny responded to that glare by moving quickly to Vinnie’s side and pushing him off toward a corner. “I said anything you want, Vinnie. Please don’t leave now.”

Tempter. Tempting. Tempted.

He thought about his cover. He thought about Frank saying, “You mean you actually run Steelgrave Enterprises now?” And he thought about Sonny wanting this so badly. Anything he wanted. Sonny had said to name it. Hell, that was a favor he could hold over Sonny forever if he wanted. The power of that was so perfect he felt like a fool if he said no.

“They’re not demons; they’re just girls,” Sonny said quietly.

The lights were warm in his gaze. Sonny’s brown eyes were almost dancing. He looked devilishly charming tonight, and it all didn’t feel that wrong.

Vinnie said, “Fine. Okay.”

Sonny clapped him on the upper arm warmly and nodded, smiling. “That’s better.”

He led Vinnie back to the girls. They took each man’s hand and led them a short way to another room with a very large, very ornate bed. The room also furnished a wet bar and a giant bathroom and spa. But one room? Vinnie frowned.

Vanessa explained. “If you guys don’t mind,” she said sweetly, “I’m still new here. She’s my guide. And some men like it when we’re together. Would you guys maybe like that?”

Vinnie raised his free hand and put it to his forehead, hitting it lightly with his palm. He almost groaned.

Sonny chuckled. “I think we might like that.”

“Oh good.” And Vanessa closed the door.

For a moment Vinnie could hear only one thing, his own voice in his own reeling mind saying over and over, I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him.

Sonny’s chuckling got closer and Vinnie looked up. As if reading his mind, he said, “Don’t kill me. Honest, I didn’t plan this.”

Vinnie rolled his eyes again. He said, hoping the girls couldn’t overhear, “You’re gonna owe me big time, Steelgrave.”

Sonny laughed out loud.

Vanessa came to Vinnie then, and put her arms around him. She kissed him on the lips and he did have to admit it was nice. Okay, he thought. Just settle in and reap the benefits. Sonny would be happy. Frank would be happy. The OCB might even give him a raise. And Vanessa already seemed happy. It was a win-win situation.

The girls smelled sweet, talked sweet and seemed genuinely enthralled. So they split up, Vinnie and Vanessa, Sonny and Angie, and made out for awhile on opposite sides of the bed, removing jackets, shirts, dresses, but going slow, creating a dream.

And it was intoxicating. Vinnie could feel a warmth rise through his body. Even if his mind was hesitant, his body understood what it might like quite easily.

He swam in that subdued passion for quite awhile, trying hard to think of nothing. It would all end soon anyway, and then he’d be in a position to demand whatever he wanted from Sonny.

Win-win.

Vinnie still had on trousers, but that was it. It was nice that the girls didn’t rush things like most prostitutes did, but he still wanted to be out of there. Just as he was thinking about that, Vanessa rose suddenly, still in her lace teddy and matching thong, and leaned toward Sonny and Angie. Vinnie turned. Sonny was down to his shorts, and Angie was topless. Sonny was a fast mover; that was the way of it. But when Vanessa moved, Angie did, too, and soon the girls were kissing and caressing, hair aglow, skin healthy and burnished gold, taut arms embracing, both lean and young and wanting.

It was beautiful. And really really unfair.

Vinnie wasn’t a prude. He liked it. He couldn’t deny it. But he didn’t like liking it. It made him feel too open, too exposed, too vulnerable, not just to whoever was in the room, but to himself. He didn’t want to lose control. It was still a job. Wasn’t it?

Some strange thought occurred to him then. Maybe, if he could try very very hard to look bored, to not enjoy himself too much, he’d be just fine. It would be like going through the motions. And later, he could tell himself that nothing much had really happened. He’d just gone for a ride with the Devil. He’d just gone on a little side jaunt through Hell.

He glanced at Sonny, who looked all too pleased, and rolled his eyes again. Sonny frowned but Vinnie just looked away, not smiling, and closed his eyes.

He heard the noises of pleasure, the sounds of rough breathing, and forced himself to become detached. He leaned against the headboard on soft pillows, and concentrated on breathing evenly and deeply. He heard Sonny groan once, but even though he wanted to, he did not open his eyes.

Finally, he heard Vanessa say, “Vinnie, are you asleep?”

And Sonny said, “He’s not asleep. He’s just shy.”

“Oh,” said both girls in unison. And there were giggles and sighs that sent a warning through Vinnie that things were going to change. Right now.

“We can help with that,” said one girl.

“It’s our specialty,” said the other.

:Sonny said, “By all means, girls.”

And Vinnie opened his eyes to see he was suddenly surrounded, a girl on each side, and Sonny watching him. Sonny had lost all his clothes somewhere along the way. Vinnie’s skin prickled when he noticed the girls were now naked, too. Then they started to touch him.

They were adept. They stroked, they caressed, they kissed his face and chest. They were experts at getting things done, he realized, as they easily slid his trousers and shorts off, leaving him clothed in nothing but air.

He did not feel as wrong as he thought he might. But with Sonny there watching, it made things seem weird. He wanted to be detached, but he couldn’t focus. He wasn’t fully aroused, either, and his Terranova body had never betrayed him like this before.

Of course it was nerves. And his own self-induced passivity. And all the expectations he’d been allowing himself to contemplate, like going down a checklist while a fire is burning in your house. Sonny. Frank. OCB. Sonny. Frank. OCB.

Maybe it wasn’t going to work out.

But one of the girls said, “Sonny, kiss me,” in a slightly whiny voice.

Sonny moved toward her. The problem was, Vinnie was in the way. But she didn’t think it was a problem. She leaned over Vinnie, all gold skin and perfume, and now Sonny was right beside him leaning on his elbow and meeting her half way. His naked hip grazed Vinnie’s, and Vinnie’s body gave a shudder.

He almost panicked. This isn’t happening, he told himself. This is not happening!

But at that point, Vanessa touched his cock, and he felt a response. At the same time, Angie put a hand in the center of his chest and rubbed as she continued to neck with Sonny over his head. Then she leaned on Vinnie harder, took her free hand and reached down to grip Vinnie’s erection, which Vanessa was gently stroking. Angie broke from Sonny and abruptly kissed Vinnie on the mouth. He felt engulfed. Sonny’s heat beside him was an inferno, and the girls were like smaller flames of pleasure running up and down his form.

Vinnie closed his eyes. Then Angie’s mouth was gone from his mouth and he opened them in time to see her claim Sonny again. Her hand moved from Vinnie’s cock to grasp Sonny’s further away. He didn’t look. Down below his own waist, Vanessa’s mouth replaced Angie’s hand, and encased his own growing hardness.

He tried to calm himself by telling himself they would finish soon and just go. But Angie and Sonny were getting into things, and he was in the way. Angie’s mouth fell away from Sonny again, and began to kiss Vinnie. She still stroked Sonny, but she kept going back and forth between the two of them, trading kisses.

Vinnie was getting really hot now. Vanessa was damned good. If he thought his body might betray him before, he had no fears of that now. In fact, he couldn’t help but thrash a little, and he bumped Angie and Sonny, interrupting them for a moment.

Angie said, “Oh Vinnie, sweetheart,” and kissed him hard. He felt Sonny’s breath on his shoulder, waiting for her to return to him. And she did and he looked up to see them kissing passionately inches from his face.

Vanessa was making him crazy. He moved again, groaning, and Angie put her hand behind his head and kissed him strong and hard. Then she moved back to Sonny, who was groaning now, too, because of whatever it was her other hand was doing to him.

Feeling suddenly aggressive, Vinnie reached up and pulled her face to his. Sonny didn’t notice right away and followed her lips and soon the three of them were kissing, tongues dancing, lips moving, caressing, competing. Angie loved it and groaned her pleasure.

Vinnie heard a distant part of himself call out again, very weak, This isn’t happening.

But then it was silent. The warm mouth left his cock. But the lips on his lips were still there, and suddenly Sonny groaned aloud. Vinnie felt amidst fog and haze and arousal that Vanessa was between Sonny’s legs now, her mouth doing to Sonny what Vinnie had been enjoying. Instinctively, Vinnie turned his body toward Vanessa’s and found his side pressed against Sonny. Angie was pushing him from the other side with her body, and the three of them continued their war of lips, the guys competing for the girl. Or at least that’s what Vinnie told himself.

But Angie was deft and cunning. She moved back suddenly, causing Vinnie and Sonny to come together, mouth to mouth, hotly competing now, but for whom… as Angie moved down and her mouth settled over Vinnie’s cock, and as if ruled by a puppeteer Vinnie’s arms rose to close over Sonny’s shoulders pulling him closer and Sonny’s arm came across Vinnie’s chest to clutch his shoulder and their mouths merged deeper and he wanted it and it felt like Sonny was all fire surrounding him and oh lord his mind crashed and banged in a head-on collision with time and dust and rain and loyalty and rotting cities and vengeful nights and running through dark streets until almost dawn laughing and counting their take like kids with a wildness spurting through their veins that wouldn’t let them sleep or obey the rules or listen to their parents or stop lying in church like Lucifer and his shadow forgetting then remembering they were one and the same person just from different parts of Hell where the world isn’t fair but passion is still passion just the same even if your best friend is the snake you found and took home to take care of and feed and love even though everyone said to get rid of it but you realize you can’t ever get rid of what’s inside you that you try to hide with the nice suits and the Rolexes and the badge that says you can betray and be absolved in the name of some other man’s law and be justified and right even when your heart is broken into a million pieces floating in that other man’s dead eyes which become the River Styx taking you back to Hell to begin again and again trying to be right and good and strong while love is calling in a voice you never recognize because they told you to never love the dark and you are so stuck head in the clouds fucked up with the dark and the dreams turn to nightmares of black birds gazing into rivers of blood where your ship is anchored and you are the phantom captain calling for his crew but they never come and you are marooned in a world of salt and sand and tears and scars and emptiness all except for the dark and his face and your heart will never be the same because

because

because

of that kiss.

The girls were still there but they weren’t. Their bodies had rolled into each other, head to toe. The world had narrowed to two. And the two exploded, burning to ashes against each other until nothing existed but nothing itself.

Vinnie had to consciously remember how to breathe.

After a long moment, Sonny lifted up off him, and was blinking and trying to catch his breath. He rolled a little away, and seemed to be shaking.

In the far distance, Vinnie heard two girls chattering and getting dressed, imagined them going out into that other room and telling the madam they didn’t finish but it’s not their fault because Vinnie and Sonny were just more into each other….

Christ!

The door to the room closed. And Vinnie had a body again.

It was hard to make that body get up. But he did, and swung his legs, which seemed to be heavy and not his own, over the side of the bed. He sat for a moment with his head in his hands.

Without volition, Sonny’s voice said in his head, Anything, anything you want. And Vinnie thought, in a kind of despair, Anything is not nearly enough.

He felt the bed move as if Sonny had gotten up. Face still in his hands, he turned to peer through his fingers and saw that Sonny had indeed moved off. He was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the other side of the bed, knees drawn up, and his hands pressed hard against the sides of his head.

Vinnie felt his stomach flip. He couldn’t help it. Even after everything, he wondered it. It was reflex. It was auto-pilot. Is he going to kill me?

There was no training for what someone was supposed to do in a situation like this. He could rely on nothing. Not even instinct. Because this defied even that. The problem, if he could define it, was fleeting. Already he was mentally packing his luggage, going back to the OCB offices to be reassigned to the field somewhere else, somewhere far away, somewhere the lines were cleaner, straighter, no ragged edges, no real feelings, nothing to get in the way of life, of the job.

His senses were still reeling. Get hold of yourself, man, he thought. He glanced around the room. He saw his pants on the floor. Just for something to do, he went for them. They went on silkily, those trousers, bought and paid for by Sonny Steelgrave himself, encasing him, surrounding him, embracing him, smelling like him. Fuck! He fastened and zipped them, then looked a little beyond. Small steps. Let the world come back slowly. It won’t be so scary.

And there was the wet bar. Familiar. Solid. A bottle. Some glasses.

When all else fails, pour yourself a drink.

Then another.

Then he just stood there with his elbows on the counter staring into the gold richness of the whiskey in the glass, straight up, and swirling a little less than his brain.

“Pour me one, too,” said a voice from across the room.

So Vinnie found another glass and, shaking, dribbled ambrosia into it.

Still in fog, the mist a little blacker now, Vinnie saw a form rise, fastening his pants, then move like a dark ghost toward him.

Sonny picked up the drink and downed it. Then grabbed the bottle.

Vinnie waited, nervously, staring down, then to the side. He waited for Sonny to say something. Something mean. Or cruel. Or worse, funny.

But Sonny said nothing, just took a swig from the bottle, then poured a little more in Vinnie’s glass.

Vinnie pressed his palm hard to his forehead. Little black specks were appearing before his eyes, like gnats. He realized the world had still not completely formed.

Sonny threw the bottle back and forth between his hands. His rings hit the glass like little bells. Finally he looked up from the bottle, straight at Vinnie who slowly raised his heated eyes, and asked gently, “Are you okay?”

The devil could be a gentleman, too…or so he’d been told.

Could Vinnie be any different? So he said, just as softly, “Are you?”

Sonny took another drink. Then he set the bottle down. “Yeah,” he said. “I am.”

Vinnie just nodded as something inside him relaxed a little, giving him room to be again.

Sonny said, “I feel like I dragged you into this. I apologize.”

Vinnie said, “Don’t.”

Sonny raised his eyebrows.

Vinnie took another drink so he could say it without hesitation. “Don’t apologize for the best fucking kiss anyone’s ever given me.”

And there it was, lying before them like a battered thing waiting for the breath of life. Because now he could define it. Vinnie’s love. The reason he couldn’t say no tonight. The reason he stayed right now in this room instead of running away blind down dark streets screaming mad.

It wasn’t for Frank.

It wasn’t for the OCB.

It wasn’t for some girl trying to put herself through college working nights in a fancy brothel.

It was for Sonny.

That was why he did it, and that was why he wasn’t running.

Sonny nodded. “Okay.” A little smile hovered at the corners of his lips.

“Okay,” Vinnie said, almost petulant. “So just don’t.” And took another gulp of gold.

Sonny leaned hard on his folded arms. “You’re one of a kind, Vinnie. That’s what I love about you.”

At those words, the battered thing between them took a breath. Vinnie inhaled tightly and felt his eyes grow hotter.

Sonny met his gaze, brown eyes unwavering. “Everything we do together is good, no matter what. Why are we surprised?”

“I know,” Vinnie answered. Then he sighed heavily, looked up at Sonny earnestly and said, “I don’t think I can drive.”

“Me, either. We’ll catch a cab home.”

“Good.”

Sonny reached out and touched the top of Vinnie’s hand where it rested loosely against his glass. “It’s okay. I swear.”

“You owe me big time now, Sonny,” Vinnie said.

“I know. Let’s get dressed, go home, and figure that part out.”

Vinnie almost smiled.

When they left together, the streets were glittery and wet. A small, cold wind blew their silk scarves back from their necks making them look like two dark heroes who’d just stepped out of some nefarious gothic book. The cab tires sprayed a fine mist of water as it drove up to meet them. The stars were out now that the storm had passed. The scent of rain still lingered in the shadows.

Outside, in the dark, he could be anyone. The night air touched deep inside him, tendrils drawing in, drawing up, drawing him closer to Sonny and further away from the falseness of light. If he wasn’t before, he was now Sonny’s man through and through.

It was like some epic tale. And he thought to himself, To serve in Heaven, or reign in Hell?

Fuck, what would you choose?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work by Natasha Solten, you may also enjoy her m/m romances on Kindle under her non-fanfic name: Wendy Rathbone. Look for "The Foundling," "The Secret Sharer" and the soon to be released "None Can Hold the Dark" (due in fall 2013.) She also has an sf novel out, and a collection of poetry.


End file.
